


Wicked Dreams

by hellosweetie17



Series: It's Time for Bed, Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: A collection of the Doctor and Rose's many naughty adventures—whether they're between the sheets or exploring the nooks and crannies of whatever planet the T.A.R.D.I.S decides to take them.





	1. Wicked Dreams

Rose was sitting on an old, yellow 70's style vintage leather couch. Its material was ripped in various places, allowing bits of white fluff to peak through the tears. These fissures in the leather scraped across Rose's creamy bare legs, leaving little red marks each time she moved. The couch was by no means comfortable, but she found that she was able to sit back and relax.

Earlier in the day, she'd been trying for hours to peel the Doctor away from whatever he was working on. But after many, "I'll be done it a bit," answers, Rose was forced to give up on her attempts to get his attention.

So here she sat, gazing through the open TARDIS doors at the numerous stars that peppered her view.  
  
Her gaze wandered around, searching for patterns. She found Orion's Belt and to the south, the constellation of Orion engulfed in an ethereal and iridescent nebula. Rose's eyes blurred in and out of focus as she was hypnotized by the beautiful colors swirling around Orion's stars. Her heavy eyes slid closed and she yawned.

"Sleepy?" the Doctor asked as he swiveled the chair in order to face Rose.

"I dunno what you're talkin' abou'," Rose answered through another yawn. She gave him a small smile.

The Doctor peered at Rose through his black framed glasses, attentively watching as she raised her arms above her head and stretched out her legs. His dark chocolate eyes hungrily skimmed up her smooth willowy legs and over the bit of stomach that peaked out from under her tank top. The Doctor swallowed thickly when his eyes settled on Rose's perky breasts. He realized then that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt. Delicious thoughts of wrapping his mouth around one of her ready nipples blossomed in his mind.

Rose blinked through her hazy vision and found the Doctor staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked.

The Doctor's eyes snapped up to meet Rose. He could feel the tips of his ears sear red with thoughts of what more he'd like to do to her with his tongue. He rotated the chair away so he could hide his thoughts and painfully throbbing erection from Rose.

"Nah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," he said as he smiled and playfully waved her away.

"Haha, alrigh' then," Rose replied with a little laugh. Rose leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**____________________**  
**__________**

Rose felt soft supple lips flutter down the side of her neck. She smiled and squirmed at the pleasure brought on by the teeth that slowly scraped along her collar bone and gently nipped across the front of her throat. The hot breaths that caressed her skin with each sensual kiss and nip set Rose's blood on fire and forced moisture to pool between her legs.

She looked up and saw twinkling brown eyes behind black framed glasses staring down at her. Her eyes widened with embarrassment when she realized who was on top of her.

Her lover ran his hand through her blonde hair and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He ran his lips down the sides of her cheeks and down the front of her neck, biting the sensitive flesh where the neck and shoulders meet. Rose tilted her head to the side and sighed.

The Time Lord ferociously claimed her lips once again. He pressed himself between her legs and teased her center with a purposeful grind. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and raked her fingernails up and down his back, deep and hard enough to leave proof of the sinful pleasure building inside her.

Suddenly, the Doctor tore his lips away from hers. Rose gazed into his eyes and watched him smile a surprisingly effective seductive smile. He slid down her body and stopped by her feet. He spread her legs wide before him.

"...Doctor, what...?" she began, but her words caught in her throat.

The Doctor arched Rose's leg over his shoulder. He began to soft place deliberate kisses up her smooth leg. Each heady touch of his wet lips scorched her skin and left a trail of endless fire burning in their wake.

Rose laid beneath the Doctor's touch flushed and writhing in torturous pleasure. Bolts of what felt like lightning, shot down her spine. Heavy pants escaped her body as he kissed higher and ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh until he reached the apex of her trembling limbs.

Without warning, the Doctor latched onto her swollen clit and pulled it between his lips. Rose arched off the sweat slicked couch and shoved her hands deep into his brown untidy hair. She cried out and yanked his hair each time she felt him wrap his powerful tongue around her clit. The pleasure the Doctor built inside her was intoxicating and dangerous. Rose felt like she might burst into heavenly fire.

The Doctor looked up at Rose through heavy lidded eyes. He gently removed her leg from his shoulder and slid up her body. He trailed kisses up her stomach and pinched a hard nipple between his fingers. Rose quietly moaned, silently hoping this would never stop.

The Doctor settled himself on top of her. He kissed her bare shoulder and ran his teeth up her throat. He pressed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Rose..." he whispered. She could feel like hot breath caress neck.

Rose squirmed beneath him, reveling at the feel of his hardness pressed against her center. She felt his dick twitch when it came in contact with the moisture between her legs.

"Rose..." the Doctor softly moaned into her ear. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth

He reached between between her thighs. Rose bucked against him hand as felt him slide his long finger inside her.

"C'mon, Rose,"

He slid in a second finger. Rose arched her back and moaned when his fingers began teasing the spot that would send her over the edge. He used his thumb to push down on her clit. She closed her eyes as she threw her head against the couch when he wrapped his hot mouth around her swollen breast.

"Come on, Rose. Wake up!"

Rose's eyes snapped open. Her body was flushed, covered in sweat. Her hair was plastered to the back of her neck and her hands were fisted in her lap. She sat up and looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Nice dream?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She placed a hand over her chest and took a deep breath. It took a few pounding heartbeats to get the courage to look at the Doctor. She prayed her demeanor wouldn't give anything away.

"Huh?" Rose replied, braving a glance at him.

"I asked, 'nice dream?'" he repeated.

"What makes you think that?" Rose stuttered.

"Well, you were talking quite a bit. There was a moan or two thrown in there. Oh! And a 'Don't stop, Doctor!' happened, too."

Rose's cheeks flamed beyond recognition.

"Hmm..." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a mischievous smile split across his face. Before Rose could react, the Doctor laughed.

"Oi, shut up!" she giggled.

It was obvious that he knew she'd been dreaming about what they've been doing nearly every single night. She wished she had a tomato or something to throw at him.

"Ah, my dear Rose."

The Doctor walked over and stood in front of her. Rose looked straight ahead at the lengthy erection threatening to tear his trousers.

"How about you show me what happened in your dream?" he suggested and pulled her up from the couch.

Rose bit her lip. She slipped the tank top's strap down her arm and peaked at the Doctor over her shoulder.

"C'mon then." Rose ordered with a devilish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Hidden Bliss

Rose laid there wrapped in the Doctor's arms, her eyes closed and her throat humming with satisfaction as he gently ran his hand through her short blonde hair.

Occasionally, the Time Lord would stroke his wide palm down her back, tapping his fingers against her spine as he made his way up to her silky hair. The grace in which his fingers danced was soothing, yet sensual all in one. Each touch sent shivers rippling across her warm body, nipples hardening along the way. Rose's breast rubbed along the Doctor's flesh — he lifted his head so he could stare down at his lover.

"My dear Rose, what exactly is going on down there?" The Doctor asked, tracing dainty circles on her lower back. She smiled when she returned his gaze.

"Hmm...I have no idea what you're talking abou'," Rose shrugged. She batted her eyelashes up at him, feign innocence laced her words. The Doctor responded with a mischievous, wicked smile — Rose was in trouble.

"Ahh...so if I were to do this," his free hand splayed across her middle and leisurely skimmed down her smooth stomach, settling between her legs. "Or this," he whispered as his fingers pressed down on her clit. Rose's head bowed back into the pillow as she bit her lip to suppress a moan. "Or maybe this," he husked, pulling and rolling her clit between his fingers. Rose's eyes widened and she arched against him, bliss teasing her fiery senses.

"Alrigh', I lied," she admitted through rapid pants.

The Doctor flipped Rose onto her back and climbed on top of her — his elbows propping him up so he could look down into her eyes. He smirked as he continued to play between her quivering legs.

"Well, well, Rose Tyler," he purred, his thumb firmly pressing down on her clit. "You know it's bad to tell lies," his hot, lustful breath tickled her ear.

"Yes," she moaned and squirmed.

He pressed a soft kiss beneath her ear before his lips began to glide along her jaw, slowly making their way to the other side. He tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

"You can make it up me, you know," he husked in her ear as he spread her legs wide. His skilled, long fingers slid further down between her legs, quickly diving inside her. He crooked his fingers and massaged that heavenly spot that threatened to push her over the edge. Suddenly, he shoved his fingers in so deeply, the force of the thrust pushed her up the bed.

"I-I can?" Rose stuttered.

The Doctor left her jaw, and began to kiss down her neck, suckling the skin that'd leave marks, for sure. "Yes," he kissed her neck, his lips caressing her throat. "You can," his kiss vibrate each syllable against her sensitive flesh. "All you have to do is climb on top and let me touch you as you move." His fingers hooked against her g-spot one last time and she cried out his name.

"Okay, I will," she promised through heavy pants.

The Time Lord flipped onto his back, pulling Rose on top of him in the process. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up so she could glide down his swollen shaft — she let out a soft moan as she felt him enter her body.

The Doctor sat up so she could sit comfortably in his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hand snaked down between their heated bodies, latching onto Rose's aching clit. Rose whimpered at his heady touch and rolled her hips forward. She clasped her hands around his back, digging her nails into his glistening skin. She rolled her hips again, forcing the Doctor's dick to twitch as he groaned.

His hand breezed up her back and yanked her hair, exposing her flushed neck. She gasped at the slightly painful surprise but sighed at the pleasure of his tongue floating along her throat.

"No matter what, don't stop moving," the Doctor grunted in her ear, an arm wrapping around her back so she'd stay upright. His hand sneaked into her hair and began massaging her scalp. Rose purred at the sensual touch.

Rose jerked her hips forward as the Doctor drove deep inside her, bouncing her so she'd slam down on his hard dick. She moaned his name as pleasure built inside her. Rose continued to roll her hips back and forth.

Suddenly, she stopped as she felt her insides getting wetter.

"Doctor," she gasped. "What's — "

"Move, Rose," the Time Lord ordered, biting the smooth flesh where her neck met her shoulder as he continued to stroke her scalp. His powerful thrust bounced Rose off his hips and she felt tightness wrap around her as she slid back down.

Rose cried out as she continued to ride him, bucking as she felt her muscles tighten around his pulsing cock. She felt her skin split and bleed as she dug her sharp nails into his sweating back. The Doctor leaned his head inside the crook of her neck — a primal groan screamed against her flaming skin.

She rolled her hips one last time and she arched her back, crying out his name as her orgasm split her body in two. The Doctor thrust inside her again, and groaned — she felt his pleasure shattering her electrified senses.

Rose, face flushed with passion, sighed as she leaned against him, reveling in the feel of his rapid heartbeats pummeling inside his chest. Their intermingled pants slowed down and he pressed a kiss on top of head.

Suddenly, a laugh burst past her lips. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, a big smile spread across her face. "I feel that good, huh?"

"You definitely feel that good, Rose Tyler," said the Doctor, pushing a stray bit of blonde hair behind her ear. Rose lifted up an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

"You wanna do it again?"


End file.
